Valentine's Day
by YugisTenshi
Summary: Very original title, I know! Thoughts of Shuichi just don't leave Yuki alone and he can't find it in his heart to ignore them. But when Shuichi returns from work, Yuki is nowhere to be found.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, Murakami Maki-sensei does !!!  
  
I wrote this around a year ago, as the title says, for Valentine's Day. As I'm not able to work on anything at the moment I thought I'd share this with you. I don't think it is very good, but not that bad either. You could say that this was my first attemp at writing ever, at least in English. Please tell me what you think, anyway.  
  
Summery: Thoughts of Shuichi keep distracting Yuki from his work and he can't bring  
himself to ignore them. But when Shuichi returns from work Yuki is gone. Did he  
leave Shuichi to himself after all?  
  
VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
"Ohayo, Yuki!" Shuichi stuck his pink-haired head through the bedroom door.  
  
"I have to work today, but I'll be back as soon as possible! I left your breakfast in the kitchen!" He cheered in his energetic manner.  
  
Yuki sat up in his bed and glared at him. But before he could say a word, Shuichi was sitting on his lap and throwing his arms around his neck.  
  
"Please wait for me with dinner, Yuki."  
  
Shuichi kissed the surprised Yuki's nosetip and rushed out of the room. Yuki could hear how he put his shoes on. He never sat down, so he always hopped on one foot in order not to lose his balance.  
  
A small smile graced Yuki's handsome face when he heard a dull noise and a loud curse. Shuichi had definitely lost his balance and knocked himself, just like nearly everyday and of course he was late, too. Yuki shook his head lightly and mentally counted down from 3. When he looked up at the bedroom door, his smile was gone. He actually never showed any kind of emotional expression. Just when he were down to zero, Shuichi's head poked through the door again. The teen smiled brightly as he said: "I love you," turned around and ran to the front door again, humming one of the songs the young vocalist may just have recorded. As usual, he slammed the door shut behind him that anybody must think everything in the apartment must be shattered. It was quiet then.  
  
"Baka."  
  
A word the, for Japanese unusual, blonde author often used to insult his younger lover. Shuichi, however, never minded. The thought of his smiling face and loving eyes when he was called a baka caused another smile on Yuki's face. He still was not able to figure out why this boy stayed with him, but actually, he gave a damn about it because he was glad that Shuichi did so. Not he would ever admit it or even tell him, it was his little secret locked up in the depth of his heart.  
  
Yuki turned his head to look at his digital clock. It told him that it was half past eight already and he was a bit surprised when he realized that he had been sitting on his bed and thinking about that annoying brat for at least 15 minutes. He was stupid, screaming and crying all the time and he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut when Yuki tried to work. And he definitely was a brat, rather a child than a man for his nearly 20 years. Actually, he was not worth it giving only one thought about him. However, Yuki caught himself thinking about him and that fact irritated him. He looked at the clock again. This time, something different but the time attracted his attention. He stared at the date for a moment, blinked and started realizing Shuichi's abnormally cheerful mood today. The 14th of February, it was Valentine's Day. He ran a hand through his from sleep ruffled hair as his hazel eyes focused on the date again. At that moment Yuki decided to leave it like that and that he had been distracted long enough.  
  
"Maybe you think this is a special day, but I don't, brat," he told nobody in particular to clearly make up his mind.  
  
"You won't wrap me around your finger this time!"  
  
He slipped out of his bed, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a wide shirt and made his way to the kitchen. As usual, the total chaos.  
  
'Worse than after a nuclear shutdown,' Yuki thought.  
  
He sighed. Everything had completely changed since Shuichi moved in a few months ago and actually the apartment not being filled with Shuichi's babbling and hopping, at least sometimes, appeared to be depressing and threatening, now. Silence. He had always liked that, but now Yuki almost feared it. He sighed again. He decided to sit down at the table and try Shuichi's breakfast and leave the cleaning for later. Shuichi always made breakfast since he moved in, although he always cut or burned himself. Yuki was used to his breakfast being burned and tasting funny, however, he always ate it.  
  
A few minutes later Yuki was sitting in his small office room and staring at the screen of his laptop. He typed a few chapters of his new novel but then stopped. It was around 1.00pm when he rubbed his forehead in annoyance and put down his glasses. Yuki remembered Shuichi's shining eyes this morning.  
  
'This damn kid is always distracting me.'  
  
Another of the usual rare smiles hushed over Yuki's face.  
  
'And he's always doing that emotional stuff to me. But I can't help it, I am a helpless romantic,' he thought.  
  
Another point on the nearly endless list of things he would never admit, say or show to anyone. Despite that fact, he shut the laptop, stood up and picked up his jacket with his car keys.  
  
"You did wrap me around your finger again, brat!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"La Li Ho!" Shuichi jumped through the studio door.  
  
"Ohayo gosaimasu mina-san!"  
  
Hiro and Suguru turned round to face the young singer, startled. Both were used to their band member being late, but then having such a good mood? That was strange! Hiro was the first to find his words again:  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Shuichi? What the hell happened to you? He didn't do anything, did he?"  
  
The red-haired guitarist smirked.  
  
"If he did, you know what is going to happen, Shuichi!"  
  
"Ah, Hiro, hidoii, that's not it! Don't insult Yuki!"  
  
Shuichi tried to look serious but couldn't help a smile growing on his face. He knew his friend was just joking.  
  
"Anyway, are you stupid or something? Don't you dare tell me you forgot what day it is today, Hiro!"  
  
Shuichi's eyes were sparkling and he hopped around Hiro in expectation while Hiro looked puzzled. Their third band member, the young keyboardist Fujisaki Suguru, started giggling behind him.  
  
"Na, Hiro, it's the 14th of February! Does that tell you something?", Shuichi asked with another smile on his face.  
  
The usual cool and quiet Suguru was not able to control himself any longer and burst out into a loud laughter.  
  
"What?! You stupid kids! I don't know it! Whatever!"  
  
Hiro was nearly outrageous when he demanded: "Tell it or not!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Hiro the Brain doesn't know what day it is! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Shut up, Fujisaki-kun!"  
  
"Na, Hiro, calm down! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
This statement only made Hiro angrier as Shuichi was rolling on the ground and holding his stomach while waving in Hiro's direction.  
  
"Ha, ha, really funny, you two!"  
  
The almost cynic tone in Hiro's voice was hardly to be ignored, so Shuichi tried to sound at least a bit serious:  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, Hiro!"  
  
After a moment Shuichi added: "So, you didn't get a gift for Ayaka-chan then?"  
  
Hiro looked at the smaller boy who was now standing in front of him while Suguru still giggled behind him. He glared for a moment and then rushed through the studio door without a word. But he was not able to get very far. He heard a small "click" and a strong accented voice:  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
When Hiro slowly turned round to face the person he expected, he looked into the barrel of a well-known gun: his manager's magnum.  
  
"You are going nowhere now! You go straight back to the studio and do your recording!"  
  
Hiro looked at the blonde American with raised hands and laughed nervously: "He, he, he, of course, K!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hours of recording and gun-pointing Shuichi decided to help his `bestest` friend to find a present for Ayaka, Hiro's girlfriend. They made their way to a large store in near silence until Shuichi spoke up:  
  
"I still can't believe that you didn't know it, Hiro!"  
  
Shuichi was smirking and pulling faces when he pointed in several directions: "You see, there are signs and posters everywhere."  
  
This statement made Hiro angry again: "Ha, ha, baka. If not necessary, I'm not walking through a store full of people when anybody could realize that I'm Nakano Hiroshi from Bad Luck."  
  
The people around them immediately turned to face the two. It took a moment until they were able to really identify Hiro and Shuichi because they both wore a baseball cap and shades.  
  
"Hiro the Brain again, he?", Shuichi stated with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Run!!"  
  
They started running to the entrance of the store while a large group of people followed them.  
  
"Catch'em!"  
  
"Stop them, anybody!"  
  
They entered the street before anyone could get a hand on them, but the people still followed.  
  
"Hiro, there!"  
  
Shuichi pointed to a small alley and as they were used to being chased by people because of being members of a famous rock band, they were fast enough to get a lead and take the turn into the alley without being noticed. The crowd of people rushed by and Shuichi and Hiro stood there breathing heavily.  
  
"Na, Hiro, today is definitely not your day!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sat in his black Mercedes.  
  
'Damn it! Why is it so busy one time I try to buy something?!'  
  
He sighed, put on his shades and opened the door to slide out of his car. As soon he was out, he searched his chest pocket for his cigarettes, found them and lit one while he locked his car. He slowly made his way through the crowded streets ignoring anybody running into him and exhaling smoke from time to time. He entered a shopping center.  
  
'This is so damn stupid! What am I doing?'  
  
Again, Shuichi's smiling face appeared in Yuki's head. He sighed and an annoyed look drifted over the signs hanging from the ceiling of the store which told him another time that it was Valentine's Day.  
  
'Baka. I'm always doing that crap because of you.'  
  
Yuki smiled lightly when he made out the present he had been searching for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm leaving! Ja ne!"  
  
Shuichi slammed the studio door shut behind him and ran to the exit waving at anybody crossing his way. It was already later than he had expected to be home and so he hurried a bit. The recording took longer after he and Hiro had returned from their small trip through Tokyo. Shuichi rushed through the crowds crushed into several people and was nearly overran by more than three cars. When he arrived at the apartment Shuichi fumbled for his key and after what for him felt like an eternity he swung the door open.  
  
"Tadaima, Yuki!"  
  
Shuichi stopped in motion. The apartment was completely dark and there was no sign that Yuki was there. Shuichi looked around nervously.  
  
'Would he do that? Would he leave me alone today?'  
  
Shuichi searched every room of their apartment and then sat down heavily on the couch. He was on the verge of tears.  
  
"You are so mean and heartless sometimes, you know that?", Shuichi told the dark living room when the first tears slipped down from his eyes.  
  
"That is so unfair of you!"  
  
He sobbed gut-wrenchingly curling up on the couch he was used to sleeping on and holding his knees.  
  
'But I still love you so much. Why can't you simply take that?'  
  
Holding his knees even tighter, he cried until he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki locked the door of his car and made his way to the elevator, a cigarette incautiously hanging from his lips. He pressed the up button and waited for the "bing" to signal him the cage was there. As soon as the doors slid open, he walked inside the elevator and pushed the button for the right floor.  
  
'Damn this stupid day and this stupid brat! Such a traffic and then I have no work done!'  
  
Yuki continued swearing in his mind until he unlocked the door to his apartment. Surprised that it was completely dark, the keys slipped out of his fingers and fell to the ground with a loud noise. Yuki had expected the brat to be home already as it was really late now.  
  
"He would have called if he was going to be late," Yuki told himself when he slowly walked through the hall way right into the living room ignoring the open door and his keys. His cold features softened a bit when he saw that usual energetic bundle curled up on the couch. Yuki sat down cautiously beside his young lover and started stroking Shuichi's soft hair. It had become kind of a habit since Shuichi often curled up against Yuki's chest while they were watching TV. Not that Yuki would allow it every time, but sometimes he liked Shuichi being near him and holding him. Even for just assuring himself that this was real, that he was really staying with him although he was so cold and rejecting to the boy sometimes.  
  
Shuichi moved a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He needed a moment to focus but then he smiled warmly at Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, you're home," he said softly, shifting a bit to sit up and hug the blonde writer.  
  
"I thought you would not come home today, you know?"  
  
Shuichi started crying again, his voice trembling as the first tears stained Yuki's jacket. Yuki pushed him away a bit, softly, to be able to look in his amethyst eyes. He thought about not giving in a second time this day, but with that warm look Shuichi was giving him, Yuki couldn't help but take Shuichi's tears away. He cupped Shuichi's face with his hands, pressed soft kisses first on his eyes, then wandered down to his cheeks and slowly reached his soft lips. Shuichi immediately gave in the kiss and embraced Yuki tighter again. Yuki wrapped one arm around Shuichi's waist but let the other rest on his cheek as tears were still slipping out of his closed eyes.  
  
Yuki was the first to break their kiss.  
  
"Baka," he said in an almost whisper. "You told me to wait with dinner for you, didn't you? Ever looked in our refrigerator the last days?"  
  
Shuichi slowly shook his head but then stopped in motion. His eyes grew wide, he broke the embrace and jumped from the couch.  
  
Yuki looked startled as Shuichi searched through the apartment. When he came running back to where Yuki was sitting, a big smile graced the singer's beautiful face. In his hands he held a small package he placed on Yuki's lap when he sat down on the couch again.  
  
"This is my present for you. I'm not sure whether you'll like it or not, but I thought I save the better one for your birthday as it is very soon," he said and smiled that warm smile Yuki cannot resist.  
  
Yuki stared at the package for a moment and then began to unwrap it slowly. He found a framed picture of himself and Shuichi, the smaller boy attached to his arm. He remembered the scene and smiled a bit and of course Shuichi didn't miss that.  
  
"So you like it?", he asked while tilting his head a bit to the side so he could look into Yuki's eyes.  
  
"Baka, what should I like about something like that?"  
  
Shuichi smiled about that rather normal comment.  
  
"This is for you, brat," Yuki added and pulled out a small box from his chest pocket.  
  
Shuichi's smile grew wider and his eyes started shining.  
  
"You got a present for me, too?! Thank you so much Yuki!", Shuichi cheered and threw his arms around Yuki's neck to press a small kiss on one of his cheeks.  
  
"You didn't look inside yet," Yuki stated.  
  
"Doesn't matter! It's a present from Yuki!", Shuichi answered but then started to open the box slowly. His eyes grew wide with tears when he let the lid drop to the ground and saw the golden bracelet lying in the box.  
  
"Oh, Yuki. Thank you so much. This is so beautiful, Yuki."  
  
Shuichi spoke barely audible when he smiled warmly at Yuki as tears were running down his cheeks again, this time tears of joy.  
  
Yuki held Shuichi tight to his chest when he whispered in his ear:  
  
"Actually, this is a charm bracelet. So this belongs to it, too."  
  
Shuichi looked up at Yuki who held a small charm in one of his hands, the other still stroking his back.  
  
"I thought it would fit you as you said once that you love music as much as you love me."  
  
Yuki lay the charm into Shuichi's hand and looked into his wet eyes.  
  
"I love you so much, Yuki," Shuichi said when he closed his hand around the small note, wrapped the other around Yuki's neck and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I . I lo. I can't say it."  
  
Yuki tried to push away, but Shuichi didn't let him. He even tried to hold him closer and tighter and started stroking his blonde hair.  
  
"I don't mind, Yuki. As long as you are there and not always being mean, I'm happy like it is. You really don't have to say it. I know it anyway, although you didn't want me to know. I do love you, no matter what will be, you should know that by now."  
  
"I really want to say it. You are an annoying brat sometimes but I do care about you. I like you being around and I want to be together with you, otherwise I wouldn't have told you to be your lover, would I? I simply can't tell you these stupid words."  
  
Yuki smiled bitterly as he looked up a Shuichi. He was still crying but he smiled back.  
  
"I love you, Yuki."  
  
"So do I."  
  
*******************  
  
So, this is it. I know Hiro is OOC, but I just realized that as I re-read it yesterday. I tried to get rid of any mistakes, but I think there are still some ;). I tried my best when I wrote it, so I hope you enjoyed reading.  
  
Huh? Oh, if you should be reading this, this is dedicated to you! I really love you, it's such a great feeling to know that at least one person out there is going to read my fics! It is an amazing feeling. It makes me want to write more, even if it is just for you! * pulls out a frshly baked cheesecake and hugs her * 


End file.
